Shinji And Maris
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets teleported to the Star Wars universe and helps a distraught Maris Brood find her way back to the side of Light as well as helping Starkiller form the Rebel Alliance. Sorry about the title. Best I could do. Set during 'Force Unleashed'.


_**SHINJI AND MARIS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Star Wars The Force Unleashed or it's characters.

Summary: Shinji gets teleported to the Star Wars universe and helps a distraught Maris Brood find her way back to the side of Light and helps Starkiller create the Rebel Alliance.

Idea from SerpentKing707.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji walked through the strange flora of the alien world known as Felucia, until he came to a large open area where two people sat in forced patience. One was an exotic-looking woman with braided black hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes with deep brown pupils. She had several small red horns sticking out of her head through her hair, a small red stone in the middle of her forehead, her fingers were reddish-orange which clashed against her pale peach skin. She was dressed in a small black leather top, leather pants and black boots. A pair of strange T-shaped objects hung on her belt.

Sitting down next to her was a distinguished looking brown-haired man in a brown cloak. A brown beard framing his mouth, some of his features covered in mud. He was older than her, by perhaps twice her own age, but he seemed to carry himself well.

"Eat up, senator." the woman said, throwing something that looked like food to the mans feet.

"Maris... why are you keeping me here? Your master would be disgusted with you." the man said.

"You're something to trade if Darth Vader finds me. Now shut up and eat. And if you're thinking about escaping, just remember that my new pet is very hungry."

Suddenly she turned her head as a young man stepped out of the jungle.

Maris regarded him cooly. He was a head shorter than her, with soft brown hair, deep blue eyes, a lean but athletic build, dressed in a blue and white bodysuit that seemed rather tight on him.

"Who are you?" Maris asked.

"Shinji Ikari. Who are you, and what are you doing to that man?" the young man said.

"That is not your concern. As for who I am... I am Maris Brood." she said, slowly reaching for her lightsabers.

"I am Senator Bail Organa." the man said, standing up. "How did you get here?"

"That's a... long story." Shinji said as he approached them.

Maris quickly pulled out her lightsabers and ignited them, showing that they were tonfas instead of basic sabers. She gripped her sabers and threw the energy blades forward, placing them an inch from Shinji's throat. While she was intent on cutting Shinji's head off, she found herself momentarily stopped as she stared into his eyes.

"Don't! Don't come near me!" she suddenly snapped.

Shinji stared back, seeing something inside her eyes that he knew quite well..

"Why?" Shinji asked. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I Am Afraid Of No One!" she shouted, her voice wavering.

"You are. I can... I can feel it." Shinji said. "I don't... understand how, but..."

"I feel it too! You... you're the same as me!" she said, her sabers still at Shinji's throat.

While this interplay was going on, Senator Organa was just watching. There was something almost... informative about all this.

"Please, let him go." Shinji said.

"I Can't! He's valuable if I'm ever discovered!" Maris replied.

"If you have to take a life... then if should be mine."

"Wh-what?" she gasped.

Even Senator Organa was shocked. _He's willing to sacrifice himself? For me?_ He thought.

"I can see it in your eyes. The anger. The hatred. The pain. You need to release it, and this is the only way you know how. If my life will help you... then take it. Take my head. It... it should be quick and painless. Right?" Shinji said with slight hesitation.

Maris froze, staring into the deep blue eyes of this young man who was willing to be her sacrifice. Willing to die so that her spirit may be relieved of burden. Even if just for a moment. She stared into his eyes and found, for the first time, her conscious warring with her instincts. If she killed this boy she would be free to continue on the path she had chosen. But if she did, she knew it would pain her more than if she didn't.

_But I have to! I have to kill him or I lose the only thing that will keep me safe from Vader! I... I have to... to protect my... myself... I...I..._ "I can't." she said softly.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"I can't do this... anymore." she said in a weak voice.

Senator Organa breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Maris drop her lightsabers, both extinguishing as they hit the ground. Maris followed, dropping to her knees, her body lurching forward and her hands covering her face to hide her shame and tears. He then saw Shinji kneel right next to her, gently touch her shoulder. She pried her face from her hands and looked up at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I would have let you kill me." he said.

"I couldn't." she replied.

"I'm used to being hurt by beautiful women." he smiled weakly.

She gave him a barely noticeable smile, before asking him, "Tell me your story."

Breathing a sigh of upset, Shinji did. He told Maris and Bail all about his life, from his mothers death to his being swallowed by the 12th Angel and ending up here on Felucia. He left out no detail, especially about how he was teased by Misato, virtually ignored by Rei, and abused by Asuka. He even mentioned how he was abandoned by his own father, only to be called back by him after 10 yeas because he had a use for his son.

At hearing this, both Senator Organa and Maris Brood felt an overwhelming sense of sympathy and sadness for the life this boy had lived. They only thing worse was when Order 66 was initiated.

Bail and Maris told Shinji about the Jedi and the Sith, and what happened during the Clone Wars which eventually lead to what is now known as the Great Jedi Purge, the execution of hundreds of Jedi all across the galaxy. All because of a single Sith Lord who was now the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, formerly known as the Old Republic.

Shinji could feel the sadness rolling off of Maris at what she had almost done, which seemed to bother her more than losing hundreds of fellow Jedi. Though it did make him feel nice that someone seemed to care about him and his feelings for a change.

The distress finally overtook Maris and she lunged forward, hugging Shinji tightly around his neck as if worried he would vanish before her. Shinji hugged her back, his arms going around her body, hugging her tightly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

However, it was this uneasiness in her that caused the mutant rancor beast, Maris's aforementioned pet, to explode into a fervent rage, burst from it's hiding place and charged towards the trio.

Before Maris could stop the massive creature, a lone figure appeared directly overhead and fell right on top of the creature, a blueish lightsaber plunging into it's head.

The creature shrieked in pain and collapsed onto it's belly, even as the lone figure, a man, leapt from it's head and landed on the ground before them.

"Is everyone alright?" the man asked.

"We're fine. Thanks to you." Senator Organa said. "Who are you?"

"Galen Marek." the man replied. "Are you Senator Organa?"

"I am."

Galen nodded and signaled his ship to land near them. He then noticed a female Zabrak Jedi and a young man in a blue and white outfit standing a few feet away from each other.

"It's my fault!" she cried.

"Maris, it's okay." he said trying to reassure her.

"If I had been more focused I would have been able to control that rancor! I'm a terrible Jedi!" she cried.

Unsure how to respond to that, but not wanting to see her distressed. Shinji just pulled his arms around Maris and hugged her tightly. Maris said nothing, didn't try to escape, and just hugged him back.

"What is that all about?" Galen asked.

"It's a long story." Bail said.

"Then you'd better tell it before we leave." Rahm Kota said as he exited the _Rogue Shadow_ after it landed.

"Kota!" Bail gasped, staring at the older Jedi Master, who was dressed in heavy dull gray battle armor and a loose-fitting brown robe, his gray hair pulled back in a ponytail, a small patch of gray hair on his chin looked like it had been recently trimmed.

"Good to see you, senator. So to speak." the older man said, indicating his now lack of vision.

"You lost your sight?" Bail asked, staring at his pale-colored eyes.

"Yes. But I am glad you're alive and well."

"Thanks to him." he said, indicating Galen. "And him." he said, indicating the young man who was hugging Maris.

The trio looked at Shinji and Maris.

"Who are they?" Kota asked, sensing something unusual from the newcomer.

"The woman is Maris Brood, she was the apprentice to Master Shaak Ti. The young man is Shinji Ikari. I... don't think he's from this universe." Bail explained.

"Really." Galen mused. "Well then, I think we'd better take them with us."

"You feel it too?" Kota asked.

"Yes." Galen replied.

"Feel what?" Bail asked.

"The Dark Side. It was beginning to take hold of Maris. The longer she stayed here, the more it was corrupting her." Galen said. "Trust me on this."

"Whoever this Shinji is, he seems to have the ability to nullify it's effects on Maris." Kota said.

"Yes. And having an extra Jedi will only increase our chances of success." Galen said.

"That's if you have a plan to start with." Bail said. "We're not prepared to go to war yet. We need weapons, and starships, and people with the courage to use them. Master Kota, I know I owe you my life, but..."

"You don't owe me anything. I told you on Cloud City that I can't help you. Not since I lost my sight. _He's_ your hero and it's _his_ rebellion. Join us because he's asking you to." Kota stated.

"There are other senators who have spoken out against the emperor. But it will be difficult to convince them to stand with us." Bail said.

"So... we need to show them that the Empire is vulnerable. But how?" Kota wondered.

"I'll meditate on that. I'm sure I'll find the right target." Galen said, shaking Bail's hand as if in an agreement. "Senator, make contact with your friends. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"More than you know." Kota said as he and Galen suddenly turned towards Shinji.

"ARGH!" Shinji shouted, his head in pain, his body starting to shudder.

"Shinji!" Maris shouted, fear evident on her face.

"No... NO! I... I CAN'T! I WON'T! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed as he suddenly mad-dashed away from the ground.

"What's wrong? Is it some kind of madness? A sickness?" Bail asked.

"Worse." Kota said.

"The Dark Side!" Galen said as he and Maris gave chase to the boy who was easy to follow. "Get in _The_ _Rogue Shadow_ and follow us!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Felucia was a planet overflowing with plant life. So much so that it's inhabitants were like plants themselves. Because of this rich life, the whole planet was strong with the Force. But it was wild, chaotic, sliding towards the Dark Side. The longer one stayed on Felucia, the easier it was for them to become 'influenced' by the Dark Side.

Such was the case of Shinji Ikari, who was being taken over, bit-by-bit, until he had literally freaked out and ran away from the others.

He ran until he came to a large open area that looked familiar to him. Even though he was slowly losing it.

"What.. What is Going On? What Are You... NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted in pain, his body collapsing to the ground as small surges of electricity washed over him.

Galen and Maris burst through the trees and stopped when they saw Shinji knelt on the ground. Only they didn't move to help him when they saw what was happening to him.

Black ribbons of energy were swirling around him, jabbing at his body in various places. But at the same time, yellow and orange energy ribbons were also swirling around him, striking back against the black ribbons. The conflicting ribbons seemed to be causing Shinji considerable pain.

"We have to do something!" Maris shouted, attempting to go to him.

"No! Wait!" Galen shouted, holding her back as Shinji suddenly exploded with energy, the black and orange energy bolts surging wildly and shooting all around the area.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed in unbridled pain as the ground shook and suddenly up heaved, throwing Maris and Galen backwards into the trees. It was as if someone had set off a large explosive device underground.

And then it was quiet.

Galen and Maris rose up to their feet and just stared at the seemingly devastated landscape. They saw Shinji lying on the ground and rushed over to him. Only when they did, they both gasped in shock. Lying on the ground was a brown-haired, blue-eyes young man, not a teenager as he was before. He looked to be about as old as Galen himself, and about the same size. That, and his blue and white bodysuit was now thoroughly ripped due to Shinji's sudden increase in size.

"He... he grew?" Galen gasped.

"But how?" Maris gasped.

While Galen pondered this, the _Rogue Shadow_ appeared overhead and quickly landed. Bail and Kota rushed out of the ship and over to where the pair of younger Jedi were.

"What happened to this place?" Bail asked, seeing the decimated area.

"What happened to the boy? He feels... different!" Kota said.

"I'm not sure. Some kind of Force purge. The Dark Side was trying to take him over. But something prevented it from happening, it clashed with the dark energies that were forcefully trying to corrupt him. But it also had a rather... unique affect on him."

Bail looked at Shinji, his eyes blinking wildly in confusion.

"That... isn't the same boy from earlier." Bail stated.

"I'm afraid it is." Galen said as Maris checked him for any injuries.

"Maris?" Kota asked.

"He... he seems fine. I... I don't sense the dark side within him. But... he's weak."

"Let's get him aboard the Shadow. We need to go." Galen said. "We'll take you back to your shuttle, Senator. And then... we'll pick a suitable target."

Galen helped Maris carry Shinji's mostly naked body onto the _Rogue Shadow_, where they were met by the blond-haired Juno Eclipse and the training droid called PROXY.

"Who the heck is that?" Juno asked.

"A friend." Galen said. "I hope. Do we have any extra clothes he can wear?"

Juno walked up to the unconscious Shinji and felt his shoulders and chest, measuring his height as well. Maris seemed to growl at her 'fondling'.

"I think one of your old outfits should work." Juno said and then went back to get it.

Maris grabbed the outfit when she got back and carried Shinji into the back of the ship and got him changed.

Juno didn't question this as she got into the pilots seat and took off back to where Senator Organa's shuttle was. Afterwards, the blond female pilot took the controls and headed upwards into the sky, and towards their new target.

While the group was headed towards their new destination, Maris was in the cargo hold with Kota changing the young man into his new outfit. Kota was blind so it wasn't much of an issue, while Maris on the other hand seemed to have several blush-worthy thoughts ebbing her mind.

"Is something troubling you?" Kota asked as he stripped the last of Shinji's blue and white outfit off of his feet.

"No, Master Kota." Maris said as she dressed Shinji in a black shirt and small chest armor. "I just... I'm having doubts that I am... cut out... to be a Jedi."

"Doubt often plagues a Jedi when they come into contact with the Dark Side." Kota replied while he started slipping the black pants over Shinji's legs.

"Away from Felucia, I am no longer in contact with the Dark Side. But... I sense no such influence in Shinji." she explained as she fastened the shirt around his arms.

"Nor do I. I wonder though, what happened to him on Felucia." the older man wondered as he placed the boots upon Shinji's feet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(FLASHBACK)

Shinji groaned as he looked up at his surroundings. At first he was confused, which was natural since he had never been inside a Sarlacc Pit before.

All around him the bizarre-looking walls with the strange tentacles coming out of the walls were not giving him a good feel. To Shinji, it felt almost as if he was inside a living _something_.

"Your feelings are correct, young one." a strange voice said.

Shinji looked over and gasped when he saw an orange-faced woman in dark brown robes and a strange 'headdress' which looked like part of her head itself. She was wrapped up by the tentacles that were coming out of the wall, which looked like they were trying to pull her into the walls itself.

"Wha... what's this? Who are you? Where am I?" Shinji asked in a frightened tone.

"You are inside the belly of Sarlacc, a living creature that digests its prey over the course of 1000 years. I am Shaak Ti, of the Jedi Order. Who are you?" the woman asked.

"S-S-Shinji Ikari. Can I... Can I help you?" he asked with more courage than he should have possessed.

"I thank you. But no. I will be fine. The Force is strong with me. However, there is something you can help me with." she said.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"My apprentice. Maris Brood. She is falling further and further into the Dark Side of the Force. I have tried to channel her anger and despair, but have been... unsuccessful. Perhaps you can help her. Your being here, is surely the will of the Force."

"I... I don't think so. I mean... I don't know how I got here... and I don't even know who this Maris Brood is or what the Force is. I mean... it has to be an accident that I'm here now." he said.

"There are no accidents." Shaak Ti said as she waved her hand and Shinji suddenly shot right out of the Sarlacc Pit, heading straight up towards the surface.

(END FLASHBACK)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji awoke in the cargo hold of the _Rogue Shadow_, and looked around. Feeling a soft weight on his left shoulder he turned his head and saw the black hair and small horns of Maris Brood resting on his shoulder. She was asleep, her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his left.

As she slept, Shinji just took in her features.

_She's pretty._ Was his first thought. _But she seems kinda lonely. And why do I get the feeling... she's a lot like me?_

That actually got him to thinking.

_She's like me. Alone. Scared. As if... something was affecting us? How do I know that? And how do I know this woman as if... as if I can sense her feelings and... What Happened To Me?_ He mentally gasped when he looked down and saw his body. For starters he wasn't wearing his plugsuit, for which he was grateful for. It didn't leave much to the imagination, and around beautiful women he ran the risk of... detection. Not that this outfit was much better. It was ragged, torn in several places, the right sleeve was half gone, and had both holes and burn marks on it.

(AN: This is the same outfit from right before Vader sent him on his mission to find and kill Kota)

_I look like a homeless man in space._ Shinji thought. _Well... I can probably fix this later. But what happened to my body?_ He thought as he flexed his arm and hand. He felt larger, stronger, as if he had... grown up? _But that's impossible. Still... there has to be a reason. One that would make sense is probably out of the question. But as for Maris..._ he thought as he looked over and noticed the exotic young woman starting to wake up.

"Oh! You're awake. How are you feeling?" Maris asked once her eyes had fully awoken.

"Better. But confused. How did..." he stared to ask.

"You change?" she finished.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure. But... I'm not complaining. And at least you're feeling better. I was worried when you passed out screaming." she said with a smile.

"You were worried about me?" he asked, not asking about the passed out screaming part.

"Of course. I... I can't explain why but... I feel... a connection to you." she said.

Shinji smiled. "I like you too, Maris-chan." he said, staring into her brown eyes.

"'Maris-chan'?" she asked, somehow knowing it was a term of affection.

"Would you like me to call you something else?" he asked.

"No. I like it. I like you." she said softly as she was slowly drawn to him.

Shinji didn't fight the strange attraction as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Maris, who moaned at the soft warm feel of the handsome young man.

Outside of the small cargo hold, a blond woman in black with a wrench was dragging a much older man away from the rather tender scene.

"Why are you dragging me away? It's not like I can see anything!" Rahm asked.

"Blind or not, I see no reason to spoil the moment." Juno said.

"Excuse me Captain Eclipse, General Kota. Starkiller is approaching the ship." PROXY said as both Shinji and Maris emerged from the cargo hold.

The group saw Galen 'Starkiller' Marek race up to the ship, the dark Jedi barely noticing that Shinji was now wearing one of his old outfits. It was then that Shinji looked out the ship at the decimated and utterly destroyed shipping yard on Raxus Prime.

"I am not cleaning that up." he said, causing Maris to laugh a little bit.

Kota, despite his lack of vision, could sense the tremendous uplift of spirit coming from the female Jedi.

_Perhaps there is hope for her._ He thought. _And Shinji no doubt had something to do with it._

"Come on, people! We need to rendevous with Senator Organa." Galen said.

"But where?" Juno asked. "A heading would be nice."

"That's easy." Kota said. "We're going to Corellia."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was several hours later when _The Rogue Shadow_ arrived on the planet of Corellia, in the snow-covered mountains where a deserted temple was playing host to a group of important people.

Along with Senator Organa was Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma. The attack on the shipyard at Raxus Prime galvanized the first of the Alliance into agreeing to meet, and in so doing, brought the Emperor's enemies out into the open.

Shinji and Maris were waiting in _The_ _Rogue Shadow_ with Juno, on the other side of the small mesa, hidden from all sensors, while Galen, Rahm and PROXY attended the meeting. At first everything was fine, until Shinji suddenly tensed.

"Something's wrong!" Shinji said.

"I sense it too. A dark presence." Maris said. "Vader is here!"

"Sensor's confirm that! A Star Destroyer! Landing ships! We have to do something!" Juno shouted as she read her instruments.

"No." Shinji said.

"What?" Juno asked.

"We go in, we'll be captured." he explained.

"He's right." Maris said. "But what do we do? We have to do something!"

Shinji looked out of the ship, staring off as if thinking. He then raised his head.

"Starkiller! I know where he is!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji lead Juno to where he could feel Galen, at the base of a small mesa where the meeting had taken place. It was there that the trio found Galen, crashed into the ground in a large crater. They raced out to help him.

"He's alive! That's impossible!" Juno gasped.

"They're gone... Vader took them all... to the Emperor." Galen gasped.

"Relax, Galen. We'll get you into the Shadow." Shinji said, helping carry the dark Jedi into the ship.

"I don't understand. Why would Vader allow us to attack so many Imperial targets if he wasn't planning to turn on the Emperor?" Juno asked, helping to carry Galen.

"To sell the deception." Galen realized. "Credits, starships, Imperial lives – they're all meaningless to Vader! He just needed me to find the Emperors enemies. No Matter The Cost!" he growled, punching a dense panel of the ship and leaving an impression. "And I did just what he wanted!"

"Yes. You did." Juno said, gently caressing his face. "But now the fate of _your_ Alliance rests only with you. What are you going to do?"

The room fell silent for several seconds. The tension seemed to stretch them out into very long minutes. Then he spoke.

"We're going after Vader." he said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Using a Jedi meditation technique to see visions of the future, Galen managed to locate a massive space station, still under construction, at the edge of the Outer Rim.

It took several hours to reach them, time in which Shinji used to finish repairing his outfit. Shinji considered it time well spent. The outfit itself now looked clean, no short sleeves, no holes, no burn marks, no blood and most of all, two gauntlets on both wrists. It looked like a complete outfit now.

Maris and Juno were a little surprised that Shinji knew how to sew clothes, but didn't complain about what he had done. Even small things could be useful. Even Galen didn't recognize his own outfit now that Shinji had repaired it.

Using _The_ _Rogue Shadow's_ stealth shielding, the quartet easily infiltrated the massive space station, called _The Death Star_, before they decided to split up.

"So.. what's the plan?" Juno asked.

"I'll go rescue Kota and the senators." Galen said, dressed in a modified white, brown and black Jedi-like robe, complete with hood.

"They'll probably be with the Emperor." Shinji said.

"Agreed." Maris said.

"Juno, you will wait here. If I can free the rebels, then they'll need extraction as fast as possible." Galen said.

"And while you're doing that, we'll cause some damage to their computer networks, put these guys as far behind schedule as possible." Shinji said.

"Sounds good." Galen replied.

"Am I going to see you again?" Juno asked Galen.

Galen paused as she said that.

"Probably not. No." he said sadly.

"Then I'll never need to live this down." Juno said as she stepped forward and kissed Galen full on the lips.

Shinji and Maris just smiled at each other.

Their kiss done, Starkiller leapt from the ship and into the heart of the massive space station. Shinji and Maris also jumped, but not down. Juno maneuvered the ship closer to one of the platforms and had the pair jump off towards it.

The blond pilot wished all of them good, safe luck.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Starkiller blasted his way through storm troopers and one-man AT-AT Walker's, Shinji and Maris were quick to locate the main computer core.

"Hey! Who are you?" the Imperial officer shouted.

Maris didn't answer, igniting her lightsabers and leaping into the air, slashing down the officers as Shinji quickly went to the terminal.

"This isn't going to be easy." Shinji said, looking at the high-tech console. "Hmm. What's this? 'Input Command Codes'? Let's see. Security protocols... life support... communications...waste disposal... power regulation... Yes! That should do nicely." Shinji said as he started pressing buttons left and right.

"Shinji-kun... what are you doing?" Maris asked as she came over to him.

"Causing... a little... computer... sabotage." he said as he input a purely random sequence of both numbers and letters... and then pressed 'Enter'.

All at once the lights started glowing brighter, then some flickered on and off.

"What did you do?" Maris asked.

"Well... if I'm right... I rerouted power from the main reactors and sent them into various other systems, which will drain power from some and overload others." he explained.

"Overload others? What others?" she asked.

EXPLOSION!

"What was that?' Maris asked as the station shook a little.

"Well, if I'm right..." Shinji said, looking at the monitors. "I think a massive influx of power just caused an explosion in this station's primary laser cannon."

Maris looked at the monitor. "Looks like you just took out the station's primary laser cannon." she said with a smile. "You've also overloaded several security doors, causing them to lock up. Three sections on the lower half of the station are without power completely. Two tractor-beam reactors have shut down. And life support to the western quadrant has been terminated." she said, reading the readouts. "Some one is going to be upset." she smiled.

"Probably. I know I would be." Shinji said as he grabbed a pair of blasters from the dead officers and headed out with Maris on his heels.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Emperor's Throne Room)

"What is that?" Emperor Palpatine gasped as the explosions and flickering lights indicated that something was wrong.

"I don't know, your highness." the Imperial officer said. "It... the computers are registering power surges all over the station! Some sections have lost power... others have overloaded and exploded!"

"Well get it fixed!" Palpatine hissed.

"Yes, sir!"

"Having trouble with your new weapon, Emperor?" Bail said, making a light joke.

The aged and decrepit looking man sitting in the black, metal chair, flanked by two red-clad Crimson Guards grimaced at the three captured members of the Senate (excluding Kota) and addressed them, even as Darth Vader stood behind them.

"It is none of your concern, as you are all traitors to the Empire." Palpatine said.

Before he could spiel anymore, his head twitched to the side, as if feeling something poke at his brain from behind. Behind the captured senators, Vader felt it too. So powerful was this 'poke' that he stumbled backwards, almost falling off the stairs that were behind him.

"Lord Vader!" Palpatine gasped.

"Yes, my master." Vader said with a wheezing gasp.

"Kota? What's wrong?" Bail asked the Jedi General.

"A disturbance in the Force. Something powerful. But I don't think they can pinpoint it."

"Do you know where it's coming from?"

"Not from here. Some place... distant." he said quietly. "Coming from... Felucia?" he asked in soft confusion.

"You will be interrogated and tortured until you give me the names of your friends and allies. And then, you will die." Palpatine suddenly spoke up.

"Our deaths will only rally others!" Bail declared.

"No! Your very public and painful executions will crush any dissent. Any hope of Rebellion dies with you." Palpatine said.

"There may be a rebellion yet." Kota said softly, sensing an approaching presence.

"Sir! Computer systems have initiated a lockdown of the entire station! All blast doors on every level have sealed themselves!" an Imperial officer shouted, racing up to the Emperor.

"What? How?" Palpatine asked.

"I don't know, sir! We're trying to reboot the system but it keeps freezing up. It's like the proper systems are not receiving enough power."

"Get The System Back Online Now!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir!" the scared officer replied.

While the officers raced to do their job, Starkiller made his presence known, racing towards the group with his lightsaber drawn.

"Lord Vader. Deal with the boy." Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, my master."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Maris raced through the station trying to get to the upper observation room where he was sure that the rebels were being held.

"We need to get to the turbolift!" Shinji shouted as storm troopers continued firing at the pair.

Shinji was shooting back at the storm troopers while Maris was deflecting laser blasts with her lightsabers. She raced ahead of Shinji and activated the lift. Shinji hung back to keep the storm troopers busy. Maris was by the lift when she was ambushed by more troopers, deflecting their blasts even as the lift came up. More troopers came down the hallway, right behind Maris, causing Shinji to make a mad dash towards the Zabrak Jedi.

The lift doors opened and Shinji tackled Maris into the lift, swinging her around the side to the lift where the control panel was, punching the top button and closing the doors quickly. It was then that Maris noticed that Shinji hadn't moved from covering her body with his own in the corner of the elevator.

"The elevator isn't that cramped, Shinji-kun." Maris said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Do you want me to move?" Shinji asked.

"No." she said softly as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Shinji's.

Within a few minutes the elevator beeped, much to their irritation, and Shinji moved back from Maris, both gripping their weapons as they prepared for action.

The doors opened, revealing a shocking surprise to the pair.

Starkiller had Darth Vader pinned under a pile of rubble, and Palpatine was 'ordering' Starkiller to strike down Vader and replace him as the Emperor's new apprentice.

"NO!" Kota shouted as he lashed out with the Force, snatching Palpatine's lightsaber from his belt. He ignited the red blade and cut down the two Crimson Guards next to him before leaping at Palpatine himself. However Palpatine surged Force Lightning from his hand and blasted Kota back to the ground.

"Help Him!" Bail Organa shouted to Galen.

Shinji and Maris quickly moved towards Galen and Vader.

"Go! We'll deal with him!" Shinji shouted as the injured Vader started moving up from the rubble.

Starkiller raced over to aid Kota even as Maris lunged at Vader. Her lightsabers clashed against his, causing him to stumble backwards and into another pile of rubble. He growled as he lifted his hand and extended his Force Choke to the woman. Maris gasped as she felt her windpipe constrict inward as she momentarily lost concentration.

"MARIS!" Shinji shouted as she moved towards the woman, a strange energy field surrounding him and Maris, which had a strange effect on them.

Maris stopped choking, and Vader was shocked.

"What?" he gasped, trying to reestablish his Force Choke on Maris. It wasn't working. He tried it on the young man who had come to her aid, but that wasn't working either. _He is blocking my powers! But How?_ He wondered even as a personal detachment of his 501st storm troopers arrived and started shooting at them.

"Are you alright, Maris-chan?" Shinji asked, holding the gasping woman in his arms.

"I... I'm fine. But what happened? One minute I was choking, the next I wasn't." she said, just now noticing the orangish energy field surrounding them that the storm troopers were shooting at. Their lasers weren't getting through. More the point, they were being deflected back at the troopers. "And what is this?"

"An AT-Field. And... I'm creating it!" he realized. "I think it's what stopped Vader from choking you."

"The Force cannot penetrate your... AT-Field?" Maris asked.

"Apparently. I didn't know I had this power, though."

Maris smiled as she retrieved her lightsabers. "I'm not complaining. But we need to help the others."

"Right. Stay close on me." Shinji said as he started moving backwards towards Kota and the others.

The field kept repelling the troopers laser fire as they reached the Rebels. Shinji kept his field up as Maris cut the senators loose. They then noticed that Starkiller was fighting Palpatine personally now.

"It was you! You ordered Vader to kill my father." Starkiller groaned as he struggled to stand up. "You told him to take me from my home!" he hissed as he levitated Palpatine off the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Palpatine shouted as he lifted into the air.

"You Forced Him To Raise Me In Darkness!" Starkiller shouted as he knocked Palpatine against the metal ceiling.

Palpatine dropped back to the floor, even as Starkiller blasted him with Force Lightning.

"You Turned Me To The Dark Side!" Starkiller shouted.

However, Palpatine was laughing.

"Yes! Good... good! Give in to your hatred. Prove that I was right about you from the beginning!" Palpatine cackled as Starkiller raised his lightsaber to strike him down.

"Don't." Kota said softly. "He's beaten. Let it go."

"He's more powerful than you think. And he deserves to die for what he's done to me!" Galen declared.

"That's is probably true... but if you kill him now, out of hatred, then you will be right back where you started. You'll never escape the Dark Side... and he will have won." Kota explained.

"Guys! We need to go!" Shinji shouted as the storm troopers continued to fire on him, even as his AT-Field continued to throw their laser fire back at them. Several of their blasts flying back at them and striking them down.

"Ordinarily I'd find this amusing, but Shinji-kun is right. We need to go!" Maris shouted.

Galen looked up, sensing Juno in _The_ _Rogue Shadow_ approaching them.

"Get the senators to the ship. I'll be right behind you." Galen said.

"No!" Palpatine hissed as his fingers sparked with lightning to attack them.

"Move!" Starkiller shouted as he lunged at the Emperor, his fingers igniting with Force Lightning and slamming into Palpatine's lightning. "Kota, Shinji, Maris! Go! Get The Senators To Safety!"

Juno flew the ship through the perimeter, landing near the group as Maris and Shinji covered the senators all the way to the_ Shadow_.

"General! We Have To Go!" Bail Organa shouted to the hesitating older Jedi.

"We have to help him!" Kota shouted back.

Hearing this, Shinji pulled his blaster and took careful aim towards the Force Dueling pair. He fired off one shot that flew towards them, striking Palpatine in the arm.

"ARGH!" he cried out, momentarily distracted, which allowed Galen to blast him again, sending him flying backwards into a metallic wall, knocking him cold.

His enemy defeated, Galen Marek spun around and bolted towards _The_ _Rogue Shadow_. He was the last to leap onto the ramp of the ship as Juno spun it around and took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What is the status of the station?" The Emperor groaned as he was being tended to by the Imperial medics.

"It is badly damaged." Darth Vader, still injured and with obvious battle damage, said. "Security monitors recorded Starkiller's allies sabotaging the computer and maintenance systems. They caused a power surge that caused dozens of systems to overload and explode. It will take at least two years to repair before the station can be fully operational."

"Blast!" Palpatine hissed. "Have the work crews commence repairs as soon as possible. In the mean time, Lord Vader, we have a more pressing matter to attend."

"The Rebel Alliance." he hissed.

"Instead of rooting them out, your apprentice will now lead them against us. They must be stopped." Palpatine declared.

"We now know who your true enemies are, Master. I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you always intended." Vader said.

"You must be relentless, Lord Vader. If even one rebel escapes, then this Alliance we have unwittingly created will be our undoing."

"Yes. My master." Vader said as the Emperor departed his apprentice.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Kashyyyk, the Wookie homeworld, several hours later)

On one of the larger tree houses of the Wookie's that was built into the large trees overlooking the marshlands and lakes, the Rebel Alliance met. Standing around a circular table, were ten individuals.

Four senators, including Bail's adopted daughter Leia. Three Jedi knights (one an older ex-Jedi, one a former Sith, one on the verge of becoming a Sith). An ex-Imperial pilot. An Imperial training droid. And one ex-Eva pilot turned Force-sensitive AT-Field creator.

"Are we ready to finish what we started?" Bail Organa asked, ready to commit his own fortune to this alliance.

"We are." Mon Mothma said, prepared to provide as many troops as possible.

"We are." Garm Bel Iblis said, prepared to provide as many ships as he could.

"We all are." Rahm Kota said, speaking on behalf of the known Jedi left in the galaxy. (At this point there were only three, but no doubt there were others)

"Then at last, the Rebel Alliance is born. Here. Tonight." Bail said.

"We will need a symbol to rally behind. A symbol of hope." Leia Organa said, unfurling a brown banner with a reddish object in the center. It was a circular object, almost bird-like, it's wings curled around reaching up towards it's head, a head which had three points jutting out in the front, left and right side.

On one side of the open-air meeting room, Juno Eclipse stood with Starkiller and PROXY. They looked across the room and saw Shinji and Maris standing on the other side, the pair holding hands even as Maris rested her head against Shinji's shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to have to live this down." Galen said to Juno.

"We're not the only lovers here." Juno said, her hand in Galen's, while motioning to Shinji and Maris with her head.

"Not that any of us could be considered lovers." Galen said. "If you know what I mean."

Juno just smiled at Galen. "We could change that."

"Are you certain? Jedi do not take lovers, or wives." Galen replied.

"I thought you weren't a Jedi." she said, teasing slightly. "Besides... I meant what I said. I don't want to leave another life behind. I... I love you, Galen."

The dark Jedi looked at the blond woman and smiled. "I... love you too, Juno."

Unlike their confession, their kiss was not hesitant. They didn't notice that Kota was 'watching' them as well as Shinji and Maris who were holding each other tightly while looking up at the stars. And he was smiling at this fact.

"I know you, Maris-chan." Shinji said, holding the Zabrak Jedi from behind, his arms wrapped over her stomach and hips.

"I know you, Shinji-kun." Maris said, her own hands holding Shinji's tightly against her body.

"Then you know what I'm going to ask you." he whispered to her.

"I do. And my answer... is yes." she said as she turned around and kissed Shinji softly on the lips.

The answer of 'yes' to the question Shinji was going to ask, was one of marriage. Maris knew what Shinji wanted most out of life. A family, to love and care for, and who would love him back. Shinji had shown Maris love when she desperately needed it. It had saved her from falling to the Dark Side, and she wasn't going to reject it in any possible way. She knew that Shinji loved her, she knew he would never leave her, and he would always protect her.

But she also knew that for the time being they would not be able to start a family. The Rebellion had started, and it was not going to be an easy or a quick fight. But one thing she did know... is that they would be together no mater what happened.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Epilogue: Felucia, takes place during the heroes assault on the half-built Death Star)

It was a couple days after _The_ _Rogue Shadow_ had left with Shinji and the others, that a hand emerged from the Sarlacc Pit. This hand was connected to the body of a Togruta woman dressed in Jedi robes. However, she was not alone as she pulled another woman with short brown hair and blue eyes up from the pit. She was without clothing of any kind.

"What happened? Where am I? And how did I get out of the Eva?" Yui Ikari asked as Shaak Ti removed her robe and threw it over her nude companion.

"I do not know. Yet. But it is obvious that whatever explosion of energy caused Sarlacc to release me, also freed you from that gigantic, purple creature which is buried beneath Sarlacc" Shaak Ti stated.

"Master Shaak Ti... what has happened? I feel... feel..."

"Yes?"

"Aware!"

"How so?"

"I feel as if this place... is drowning in darkness."

"Yes. Felucia is strong with the Dark Side of the Force." she said, turning to the woman. "It made it the perfect place to hide from the Emperor and his minions. You could sense that?"

"Yes. And I can sense something else as well. That I can..." she started to say, as her hand suddenly motioned to several rocks to lift into the air. "...do things!" she gasped, even as she felt a strong surge of energy build up in her hands, and released it, a Force Blast surging through the forest that seemed to explode as if it came into contact with something else.

"The Force IS strong with you. But I sense it is... different than myself." Shaak Ti said, gasping as she felt something collide with the Dark Side of the Force on this planet. _If that explosion didn't alert everyone who is Force-sensitive to Felucia, we need to move on._

"Still... I don't know anything about this... Force. And this is not my world. Master Shaak Ti..."

"I will help you, Yui Ikari. But to do so, will require me to take you on as my padawan learner. Though you are much too old for that, I sense great power within you."

"Then... I suppose I should call you Master. Or... Shaak Ti-sensei."

"Sensei?" she asked with some confusion.

"Where I come from, it means 'teacher'." Yui said.

Shaak Ti felt that that was appropriate. "Then come, my padawan, we have much to do. The first order of business, will be to get you your own clothes."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes

It should be noted that this is a one-shot story, in which I have paired Shinji Ikari with Maris Brood from 'The Force Unleashed'. I chose to do this, because I liked the story and the character. Maris didn't get much attention in the story, so I thought that I would expand upon her part in all this, as well as take her away from Felucia where she was pretty much a secondary character. Also, in case anyone noticed, I saved Galen from being killed in his fight with the Emperor. I did this for two reason: 1-because I didn't like the idea of Galen dying, even if he was the inspiration for the Rebellion. And 2-because I wanted to see just how good a job I could do on this type of crossover.

Just so everyone knows, Shinji's transformation is a result of the Dark Force energies of Felucia trying to take him over and his Angelic DNA (from Second Impact) was fighting it off. It was only amplified by the presence of Eva-01, which was underneath the Sarlacc Pit. Shinji absorbed this conflicting energy in order to grow. So now, Shinji is the same height and build (and physical age) as Starkiller.

Also, keep in mind that this is a one-shot story. Any other story along these lines I will be writing up later. And yes, I did make Yui Ikari come back to life, along with Shaak Ti, and she is now like Shaak Ti in that she has Force abilities. I kinda left this open so that there was a chance that she and Shinji would be reunited. Also, I did give Shinji some unique abilities as well. He is now Force-sensitive as well as possessing an AT-Field that can block the Force.

Lastly, this whole story is 23 pages, including Omakes.

I hope everyone enjoys this story and will give me lots of reviews.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1  
(NERV HQ. Ritsuko's office)

"Oh. Wow, Gendo. That was amazing." Ritsuko said as she and Gendo just basked in the afterglow. "But then why do I feel more guilty than I normally do?"

"That's easy. Women who enjoy sexual pleasure with mechanical aid often feel guilty." Gendo said.

"Mechanical aid? What are you..."

Gendo's image suddenly transformed, proving that it was a robot.

"Hello. My name is PROXY, Imperial Impersonation Droid Prototype Ten." the robot said.

Ritsuko gasped. "I just had sex... with a machine?"

"Yes." PROXY stated simply.

Ritsuko just grimaced. "What's more... you were better than Gendo."

"I should hope so. I am programmed with extensive knowledge of sexual intercourse, multiple positions and pleasuring techniques. Plus my internal battery is constantly recharging itself from kinetic movement, so I have what humans would consider... unlimited stamina."

Ritsuko blushed as she lit up a cigarette. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you around." she smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2  
"Shinji Versus Starkiller"

Shinji: "My father abandoned me right after my mother died."  
Starkiller: "Vader murdered my father and raised me as his own."

Shinji: "My father left me alone for ten years. I fell into depression. He then called me back to pilot his giant robot. He used me."  
Starkiller: "Vader raised me in darkness to be his weapon. Then betrayed me so that he could weed out the Empires enemies. He used me."

Shinji: "The death of my mother and the abandonment by my father left me psychologically damaged and emotionally scarred."  
Starkiller: "I was raised in darkness; hurt, injured and forced to endure all kinds of pain everyday in order to be an assassin with a dark and twisted soul."

Shinji: "My best friend is a guy who punched me when we first met for something that wasn't my fault."  
Starkiller: "My best friend is a training droid who is constantly trying to kill me."

Shinji: "I know a German girl who is aggressive, proud, and really pretty."  
Starkiller: "I know a Zabrak woman who is aggressive, dark and kinda sexy."

Shinji: "I was taken in by a beautiful woman who is military trained and kissed me right before she died."  
Starkiller: "I worked with a beautiful woman who is military trained and kissed me right before I died."

Shinji: "My father works for a man who is trying to destroy the world."  
Starkiller: "My master works for a man who is trying to control the galaxy."

Shinji: "I'm a public figure thanks to Kensuke. I don't like it."  
Starkiller: "Officially I do not exist. If I am discovered, I will be killed."

Shinji: "My greatest weapon is a gigantic robot that causes me nothing but pain whenever I pilot it."  
Starkiller: "My greatest weapon is a lightsaber that I have been stabbed in the back with."

Shinji: "The first girl I ever kissed, kissed me because she was bored."  
Starkiller: "The first girl I ever kissed, kissed me right before I went off to die."

Shinji: "My father sends me out to fight giant monsters called Angels."  
Starkiller: "My master sends me out to kill keepers of the peace called Jedi."

Shinji: "I saved a girl named Rei from dying inside a superheated entry plug."  
Starkiller: "I saved a woman named Juno from dying aboard a starship that was about to fly into the sun."

Shinji: "I have an unhealthy obsession with a Rei, who could be my sister."  
Starkiller: "What do you mean 'unhealthy'?"  
Shinji: "I grabbed her naked breast once."  
Starkiller: "You win."


End file.
